Email My Heart: War Maiden
by Acrimony
Summary: Discont. TrowaxRei
1. chapter 1

**She's always been the courageous one, the one who helped her fellow senshi be informed. She's only known what its been like to die.... But has never been the death of an innocent soul. For her, all she was doing was protecting her princess, queen, leader and friend. However the gods decided to punish her, making this appear as though she wanted to murder him. She didn't and never will...**

**Flash Back**

**The well-known sailor senshi were up against not a youma, not 5 youma's but 5 boys.  
Apparently they were on a mission to destroy the sailor senshi. They were good. Perhaps even better than the senshi. They had guns and one had a katana too. Even though the senshi had magic, the battle was still as even as ever. All it was was a miss of an arrow and then his life ended.**

**Flash back finishes.**

**Yes, she was, is and perhaps always will be, Sailor Mars, Commander of fire, Fighter of love and justice. **

**Change point of view to Rei's**

**I regret, ever being a senshi, who knew that being a sailor would mean being able to kill a man? I always thought that being a senshi was full of good deeds. But no, the death of an innocent has proved me wrong. Perhaps I am not destined to be a sailor scout... I know my "fellow" scouts would agree. They told me that I am a disgraceful senshi, and that I should be ashamed. I am, why wouldn't I be? I the sailor scout of mars not ashamed for the death of an innocent? The thought of it is outrageous!**

**Flash back**

**I had just fought off my challenger, taking a chance I sought to see how Sailor moon was going... Not so good I guess...Her partner was a few meters away from her, pointing a loaded gun at her heart. Angry at the thought of him pulling the trigger, I charged up a "flame sniper" and shot at the gun. Like I said, these 5 were no idiots. The guy holding the gun, Heero I think his name was, pulled his gun away from the arrow, allowing it a safe passage way to piercing the poor boy.**

**The death was quick but sad. The flames engulfed his boy. His screams and shouts from his companions were the sounds that made the truth dawn on me. I, Sailor Mars the destroyer of evil, had just killed a boy.**

**After escaping the scene, I was lectured by Ami and Makoto and the rest. I was still shocked so I didn't exactly hear everything. But I picked up the key words. You are a disgrace to the senshi...ashamed.... disgraceful...murder...death.... purpose...shame... Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Tears threatening to fall I ran into my room. While running out I hissed at them, "Get out..."**

**End flash back**

** Change P.O.V to third person**

**Over the next few days, Rei was unusually different; she was quiet and not as snappy. Her grades went slightly higher. That was all. Whenever she was in the arcade or when she saw her "fellow senshi" they would ignore her. **

**Life was back to how it used to be for Rei Hino. No-one to talk to, only speaking to teachers or students when they needed help or when organizing things. **

**Yes a change in Rei's life has appeared yet again. Except this change would not bring her friends and a life of fighting crime. No, this time it would eliminate them, and as for the crime fighting, what's the point.**

** A week later**

"**Class today we are going to do an assignment, which is a biography on a pen pal from Trinity High. I will give you your partners today and expect the biography to be in, in a month so that gives you plenty of time to get to know them." Said Mrs. Takeuchi and reading from her list she called out the names while handing out a sheet, which has the address and such on it, you know, details. **

"**Minomoto, Koji and Dorlain, Relena"**

"**Mangangi, Takeshi and Conna, Sarah"**

"**Renaldo, Clarisse and Bartholomew, Harry"**

"**Hino, Rei and Barton, Trowa"**

**The list went on and on and on. Rei's partner for this assignment actually looked cute in the photo provided. He had these gravity defying bangs, which amused her. She was sure Minako and Makoto would drool over him. She thought and then remembered. Oh yeah, Im a disgrace in the name of a senshi...**

**Change to Rei's point of view**

**As soon as I got home I noticed my computer's "you have a message" light flashing. Curiously I opened the letter. It was from that dude... um what's his name? Barton yeah that's it Trowa Barton.**

**To Miss Rei Hino, **

**I am your pen pal from trinity, I hope your teacher Mrs. Takeuchi has informed you that we are supposed to make a biography on one another. Please reply with the earliest time that is convenient for you to chat to me perhaps on Msn messenger**

**From, Trowa Barton.**

**Well, he's polite at least. Ah well I might as well reply and say now's as good a time as any to get the biography done.**

**Clicking the reply button**

**I typed in my message**

**To Mr. Trowa Barton,**

**Now would be as good a time as any to get the bio done**

**From Rei Hino**

**Knowing how fast an email can be sent I logged onto my Messenger account ****.**

**As soon as I logged in one of them pop up boxes said that **** would like to be on your contact list. I pressed allow. And there he was on my contact list. **

**As I looked at my status I suddenly saw my nickname, it was goddess of mars...oh no. quickly I changed it to Flaming raven before Trowa realized I am Sailor Mars. He was online alright. Opening a conversation window wasn't too hard. **

**Flaming Raven: Hello?  
**

**Trowa: Is this Rei Hino?**

**Flaming Raven: Yes, Trowa Barton?  
  
Trowa: Yes**

**Flaming Raven: Okay, hi how are you?**

**Trowa: Good, I guess and you?**

**Flaming Raven: oh just.....fine**

**Trowa: Okay then lets get started on the biography. Do you want to ask me questions first or should I ask you first?  
  
Flaming Raven: you can ask me, im in no mood to ask questions**

**Trowa: Okay then, 1. when is your birthday?**

**The conversation went on and on until I said I had to go. **

**Flaming Raven: I have to go Trowa nice talking to you**

**Trowa: okay then, bye email me tomorrow telling me the time we should talk again**

**Flaming Raven: ok, bye**

**After the long conversation I went to have a shower. Nothing interesting except grandpa asking why Usagi and that didn't come anymore. "They didn't have time and Usagi is on holidays" so I lied, sue me!**

**That was the first chapter of email my heart. Is it good? Is it bad? Please review !!!! The emails I made were made up I hope you know :P anywho R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **

**Bye!!!**


	2. chapter 2

Okay I got 4 reviews. YAY that's a start anywho im going to answer them:  
  
Firenze said:

Its Rei-centered, I like it. Good idea too. Love Rei/Trowa!

Me: Yeah same they were meant for each other ï Ive always had an obsession with Mars and Trowa

Vik said:

Very cool, intriguing. Rei and Trowa, good pairing. So he's going to be the one she confides in and leans on I expect. I wonder how that will come up, hm?

Anyway, hope you update soon.

Me: Yeah Trowa will and all but... there is another difficult moment its in this chapter...it's a little rushed because I have a new idea for a new fan fiction so I want to finish this one quickly and soon.  
  
DragonStar said:

Interesting indeed! Haven't come across a plot line like this before and I love Rei.

Me: glad to know im still 100% unique, thanks for reviewing

Toowhiteprincess said:

Rei and Trowa, that pair might work. Write more.

Me: I did and I am...glad to know you think this will work :P

Chapter two:

A week flew by, now the only person who actually talked to her was Trowa. Sure occasionally a few accidental meetings with her fellow senshi. But the day that amused her the most was when Usagi appeared at the temple.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that the senshi meetings were now at her own house. Then Usagi turned and saw Rei. Rei stared cold and hard at her former queen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, not daring to look at Usagi straight in the eye.

"Umm isn't there a senshi meeting on today?" asked Usagi. Almost laughing out loud at the meatball headed girl Rei replied.

"Have you forgotten already meatball head?" Rei asked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No comment came from Usagi's mouth. "Well im surprised that you dared to set foot into the temple of an ashamed scout.... but just because im nice, the meetings are at you're house from now on."

"Okay...Sorry for bothering you then Rei..." Replied Usagi quietly, walking out with her head bowed down.

Change to Rei's P.O.V

As I watched her walk out I actually felt sorry for her. She can be a little ditzy but she was always a great friend. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh...but then again its not like they weren't being harsh to me.

After sweeping the temple I decided to go for a walk... the cherry blossoms on the trees were blooming. Looking as lovely as ever. The petals scattered the pathway in the park. Couples would normally take a romantic walk in this park, especially when the cherry blossoms were in season.

The only time I ever walked on this path was when I was in deep thought, just like now, or when Usagi decided that we ought to have a picnic. Sure, the good old days, they came and they went.

Thinking was the only freedom I ever got from the terrible memory. I always enjoyed being in my own little world, where even the most outrageous things come true. Of course thinking also counts as remembering... most of the time these days I always try to remember the good days. It keeps my spirit up.

After thinking deeply I returned to the temple. With nothing to do I read and re-read my biography. After reading it approximately 7 times I logged onto my msn account. Trowa was online. Geez how long does he stay on the Internet? Its like he's on twenty-four seven.

He opened a conversation that went like this:

Trowa: Hi Rei how are you? Did you finish you're biography yet?

Flaming Raven: Yes, but im still expecting approximately 80% only perhaps less

Trowa: why's that?

Flaming Raven: Well our teacher is always looking for extra effort but apparently whenever I do put in extra effort I still get a lousy 85%. But I did the extra 5% so there's not much to do.

Trowa: So you mean whenever you do things like this you don't put pictures of the subject? Oh and that reminds me if you have any pictures of yourself please send them over I need them for my biography.

Flaming Raven: Now why didn't I think of that? Ah well you send yours and ill send mine. One of them has some of my friends in it but it's the only other picture I have other than the other two pictures of just me okay?  
  
Trowa: yeah that's fine; one of mine has some of my friends too. But you can cut them out if you want.

After waiting around 20 minutes the pictures have been sent.

I was looking at the pictures when suddenly I wished the earth would open up and swallow me. In the photo were them. That just totally wrecked my recovering. The stitches I made were ripped out as soon as I laid my eyes on the picture of him and his friends.

Just incase I was wrong I asked Trowa about his friends.

Flaming Raven: Wow Trowa, you're friends are cute.

Trowa: err okay then.

Taking a stab I asked for information on each of his friends.

Flaming Raven: Umm Trowa who's the dude with the braid?

Trowa: ? why do you want to know?

Awww shit! He just HAD to ask...

Flaming Raven: ummm no its just cause I think he would be perfect for my friend Minako....

Trowa: Oh ok. Ill just tell you about my friends:

The braided boy is Duo Maxwell

Heero Yuy is the boy with the Prussian eyes.

The boy with the black hair is Wufei Chang

Flaming Raven: okay but have you forgotten the blonde? Well not exactly blonde but close enough?

I just had to ask...

Trowa: oh.... that's Quatre, my best friend...He passed away...

I could tell he didn't want to write it...he typed slower than he normally does. So my suspicions were right. I murdered my pen pal's best friend!!! God!!!! Im such an idiot!!!

Flaming Raven: oh...sorry for bringing it up...

Trowa: it's ok...I guess.... its only natural for you to ask....and its not you're fault either....

Oh no!!! I made Trowa upset!!! GEEZ im so stupid!!!!!!

Flaming Raven: okay thanks Trowa uh...I have to go!

I logged off as quickly as possible. I was way mad... not at Trowa, no, I was angry with Luna the cat for re-incarnating me, I was angry with Usagi for not letting me die earlier. But most of all I was furious at myself. I should never have been a senshi.

Change to Trowa's P.O.V

After Rei logged off I could feel a warm liquid fall from my eye and trickle down my face. I knew what it was of course. It was a tear.

Swinging on the chair and standing up I went out for a walk. For some odd reason I was angry at Rei. I know she had nothing to do with the death of Quatre... Angrily I slammed my fist down on the table but she didn't have to bring the subject of Quatre up!!

Outside the warm wind brushed past me. Staring at the sun as it ever so slowly set. I mentally sent a message to Quatre wherever he was right now...

Quatre...wherever you are...im sorry...we all let you down... we were supposed to all stick together. but we failed you....sorry........

I was aware of more tears springing from my eye. This time they weren't trickling, no, this time they were flowing, like a stream.

Quatre...

wherever you are......

im sorry...

were sorry.....

Okay that was a little too emotional....anyway remember to review. I put the little Usagi encounter in because it would be a contrast to the ending of sadness. Even though I do not believe Rei to not put pictures in her projects I made that so that it would work properly. Oh and for those Quatre fans who probably hate me now....I chose Quatre because he and Trowa were the closest.....now when you review please tell me which inner scout should want to be Rei's friend again. Or just say no you want it to be 100% Rei centered no other senshi. Thank you!!! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	3. chapter 3

HI! Sorry for not updating but if you check my profile you'll see that I posted a Yu-Gi-Oh fiction. Anyway these are the scores:

2 Minako

2 Ami

1 Usagi

0 100% Rei

0 Makoto

It's a tie between Minako and Ami. But I choose Minako, Ami doesn't have what I need to make this chapter. This chapter I hope will be better than my other stories because chapter 3 is always when I get a flame. Also I got ummm 5 reviews:

DragonStar said:

So very sad. Can't wait to see how this progresses.

Me: Hehe, I still have a few surprises up my sleeve.

Neptune-Kitty said:

Nice start! I like it! Rei and Trowa make such a cute couple! When are they gonna met in person? I Vote for Ami or Mina. Update soon! Keep up the good Work! Have a nice day!  
  
Ur Friend  
  
Neptunekitty

Me: this chapter will delight you I hope, they finally meet in person! But im not going to spoil the surprise so continue reading!

Airlady said:

Poor Rei, Poor Trowa. This pairing has great promise.

Me: Yay im glad I chose the right couple; before I started I actually thought I should've made it Heero, but im guessing with the storyline Trowa goes better.

Love Angel 1705 said:

Absolutely adore the storyline. And as for the question at the end, I think Ami is the least likely to hold a grudge.

Me: Yay heaps of people like my idea! And I agree to Ami not holding a grudge but I still think Minako adjusts more to the line. But don't worry ill write a Ami story after I get all my current ideas out of the way

Vik said:

Whoa! Getting more interesting by the minute. Though I am a complete Rei fan, I think one scout should forgive her. Usagi or Minako would seem the most likely of the inner scouts to forgive Rei with their big hearts, even though both blonds can be annoying sometimes. Anyway, just a thought.

Me: Yeah they are annoying but anywho I hope this chapter keeps the goodness of this story continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I don't own Shannon Noll or his song Learn to fly (im currently obsessed with it) if you don't know Shannon it's cause he's Australian. Try and go to chart and search for learn to fly by Shannon noll. If it isn't there then sorry can't help ya there.

Chapter 3:

Another week passed. During that week she had spoken to Trowa, but not long. The conversations normally started like this:

Flaming Raven: hi Trowa

Trowa: Hi, So...how are you?

Flaming Raven: fine...

Then they would go on and on about school and stuff. However the day before today Trowa brought up something new to Rei.

Trowa: So are you doing anything for the concert?

Flaming Raven: Concert? What concert?

Trowa: you know its like a concert that's also like a competition between Trinity, You're school, Malabou and Juuban Highs.

Flaming Raven: Wait ill check the letter I got...

Trowa: Okay...

Flaming Raven: Ah HA! THAT concert. Yeah I think im doing singing, how about you?

Trowa: I might play the flute, and then I think my friends and I are singing a song together.

Flaming Raven: okay...anyway Trowa I think I have to go...

Normal P.O.V on Trowa's side of the world

"Hey Trowa Mrs.K wants us to practice the song" Came a cheerful voice.

"Okay duo ill come in a second.." replied Trowa not facing Duo.

Trowa was supposed to have played a duet with Quatre for the concert but under the circumstances, it is impossible. So now he had to do a solo act.

Picking up his Guitar he walked into the gym room of Winner Estate. Heero, Duo and Wufei were already there. Trowa was on the guitar. Duo, the drums. Heero the lead singer and Wufei the keyboardist.

"Well let's start already," demanded Wufei.

"Right..." replied Duo

"A one A two a one two three four!"

"Eh no, this song isn't rock and roll you asshole!" snapped Wufei back.

"Lets just get this over and done with. How about that?" Asked Trowa in a tired way.

"Wufei just play, and Duo be sensible," commanded Heero.

"When you feel a dream is over, feel the world is on you're shoulder..."

Rei's World.

Listening to the radio the ex-scout laid on her bed. Picking a song sure was hard. She didn't exactly have a theme. Then flicking through her CD pile she came across one of Britney Spears' earliest albums. Looking through the list her violet eyes spotted a song that reminded her of a certain green-eyed person.

Sighing, she placed the CD into her Discman.

"Email My heart and say our love will stay alive and that I know you're out there and I know that you still care. Email me back and say..."

Two days later

Rei was bored as usual, so she decided to go visit Motoki at the arcade. Taking a seat near the counter she pushed a strand of her sleek black hair behind her ear.

"Hey Rei!" came a familiar voice.

"Hey Motoki" She replied

"So what would a lovely lady like yourself be doing here without her friends?" Came another familiar voice.

"Mamoru...fancy seeing you here" Rei replied Coldly.

"Look its not you're fault it was just a mistake" started Mamoru

"Yeah? Why don't you tell that to Usagi? Huh? You tell that to THEM!" she said even colder then before.

"Hey Motoki, Darien" came yet another voice. The voice was just as bubbly as it always was.

"Hey Minako what would you like today? Oh and Rei what was you're order again?"

"Strawberry ice cream please" said Rei.

"Umm ill have the three flavored sundae swirl with two flakes and 5 peppermint sticks please" Said Minako.

Motoki sweat dropped.

"Umm okay...Rei ill get yours first" Said Motoki.

Then finally noticing a familiar waterfall of black and violet hair sitting on a stool, back facing her Minako spoke.

"Ummm...Hey Rei!" she said brightly while taking a seat beside the fiery goddess.

"Hn" Came Rei's blunt reply.

"Look, Rei we know it wasn't you're fault, it was a mistake" continued the blonde.

"Sure, that's why im not a sailor scout, that's why no-one ever talked to me, with the exception of Trowa, that's why I got lectured, that's why I feel so damn rejected!!" Rei said this all quickly and an obvious rage was hidden in the words.

"Rei, we just lost our temper, were sorry...or at least if they aren't I am!" Said Minako softly, as tears welled up in her crystal eyes.

"Thank you Minako...I guess these things do happen..." Said Rei as she turned around to hug her friend.

"You mean you for...forgive me.me for everything I said?" Cried the bundle of golden hair.

"I might not forgive the others, but I forgive you," said Rei soothingly.

"Hem hem, sorry to break up this emotional moment, but you're ice-cream is here" Cut in Motoki's voice and placed two ice-cream cups on the bench.

Looking up Minako smiled at the ice-cream and dug in. Rei smiled too, one of her best friends were back, then she too ate her ice-cream.

"So (takes a bite of ice-cream) whos this (another bite) Trowa guy (more ice-cream) you were talking (yum more ice-cream) about?" asked Minako between mouthfuls.

"Uh Trowa...well he's my penpal from Trinity.

"Oh!!!" replied Minako.

"Is he cute?" she continued after finishing her large ice-cream.

"Yeah I guess so, I know if you come over to the temple ill show you pictures of him!" suggested Rei

"Okay!" Replied Minako enthusiasticly.

After paying for their ice-creams they went back to Rei's temple.

Opening all the sent photos on her computer Rei allowed Minako to drool over Trowa.

"Wow! Rei how could you end up with such a hottie?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.

"He he...now that is a secret...anyway he has friends too..." Stated Rei calmly.

Rei showed Minako the group photo and the hearts grew even bigger as they passed over each boy's face.

Her eyes landed on Duo.

"wow Rei what a cutie!" shrieked Minako.

"Yeah, but theres a bad point about them too..."

"What do you mean?" asked Minako curiously.

"Look familiar?" She asked Grimly.

"Oh no! its them oh god Rei!" Minako continued Screaming." It's the gundam pilots!!"

"The Gundam pilots?" asked Rei with a plain and clear 'what the' expression.

HaHa a cliffy, ill finish the story possibly next chapter. This WAS going to be longer but I want to upload this before going to bed. Remember R&R!!! If you're a Yu-Gi-Oh fan please R&R what I could do for you!


	4. chapter 4

Sorry about that im up and busy typing. This chapter is going to probably be extra long because I might put a few songs in this. Also sorry about the place to find learn to fly

t h e h o t h i t s . c o m try that with no spaces and then go to chart.

I have reviews to answer now:

Yuki: you mean like this? Thanks for the review ill try to stay within the lines. But as for the dialogue I can't exactly get rid of much of it, but ill try! And as for the scene changes, ill try to do what you suggested too. Although that'll be hard because im a terrible writer :P. Anywho thanks for the review

DragonStar: Keep reading to find out!

Rena H.M : you mean you like it? YAY that made my day... which so far was depressing im not allowed to go on the internet anymore when my mum's home...

Kimpatsu no Hoseki: Ill try... but sorry about this one I had to update quickly...its not as long as usual

Neptune-kitty: well yes im planning to do something angsty but you've got part of the plot right! Oh and ill see if its possible for me to have a nice day... highly doubtful... but anyway enjoy!

Anyway presenting Chapter 4:

"Yeah you know? The gundam pilots who tried to kill us!" Minako said still in the crazed manner.

"Well yeah I know they tried to kill us, but being a gundam pilot?... How come Trowa never told me...but anyway are you sure?" Said Rei softly.

"Oh im sure! Anything Ami finds out with her computer is bound to be true...apparently they located were the next demon would attack and stationed themselves there... Anyway im sure Trowa will tell you sooner or later...maybe he feels he doesn't need too... maybe he's starting a new life...just like you and me and the others." Said Minako

"Umm okay, anyway Minako are you planning anything for Concert?" asked Rei.

"Yeah me and Usagi and that are singing...oh no! That reminds me! We were supposed to get our dresses today! Come on Rei!" Screeched the blonde ecstatically and grabbed onto the raven-haired beauty, desperately pulling her out of the temple.

"Okay Minako but only because you're my friend..." Rei managed to say.

The pair walked towards that really expensive shop you always pass by and look at the dresses in awe. They stepped in with an angry Makoto fuming.

"Minako Aino why are you so late!?" she demanded, as those anime flames appeared.

"Uhhh hi Makoto...I just went to get ice-cream then I went to Rei's and umm she showed me these pictures really cute guys! And I decided to bring Rei along!" Said Minako.

"What? Rei's here? She doesn't seem to be here" Came Ami's voice from behind a stack of blue dresses.

"Rei?!" Came yet another familiar voice, Usagi's two odangoes appeared from a stack of white dresses.

Minako turned around to notice that her fiery friend was looking in awe at a single strapped red dress. Running towards her Minako almost tripped.

"Hey Rei that's a really-"Minako's comment got cut as she tripped.

"Nice dress" finished Minako as she was helped up.

"You think so?" asked Rei, placing the dress in front of her and twirling around, a few sequins flashed in the light.

"Of Course I do Rei! Try it on now!" commanded Minako.

"Hey Minako what do you think of this dress?" came Usagi's voice as she walked in, she had chosen a two strapped white dress. It had yellow crescent moons on the waist line.

"Oh Usagi-chan it looks magnificent!" commented Makoto as she too came over.

"Ami have you chosen you're dress yet?" Asked Usagi turning her head round.

"Yes I have and Makoto I think I found you one too!" said Ami.

"Rei, try the dress on!" demanded Minako turning her attention back to Rei.

"Fine!" Rei grumbled and walked into the changing room. Rei managed to slip on the dress quite easily. The shade of red suited her, a lot.

Stepping out from the changing room she called out to Minako.

"Mina! How do I look!?" She asked

"Rei you look fantastic!" said Minako sincerely.

"Rei!?" came Usagi's, Ami's, and Makoto's voices as they ran towards their long time friend.

"Hi" said Rei softly, not knowing anything else to say.

Trowa sighed, they had done heaps of singing, but Mrs. Katsuchi was not satisfied with their choice of song. She thought that Learn to fly was too depressing. After heaps of persuasiveness they managed to allow the song to be sung at the concert.

Duo agreed, as did Heero, but Trowa and Wufei just nodded. Getting dragged along to go shopping was very awkward. Duo had gotten on Wufei's nerves yet again, they argued a lot. But the arguing appeared to be less fun without Quatre as the peacemaker. Sure...everything was different now that Quatre was gone.

In fact after the unfortunate event things changed. Duo had cause less trouble, Wufei was actually still Wufei, he doesn't change that one, Trowa had become quieter and Heero became more determined at his work.

"Trowa, is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Relena suddenly. Relena was a very close friend of theirs, she too was sad at the loss of Quatre, Relena has also started dating Heero, thus the reason of her hanging around so much.

"No...not really...unless you now how to make me undepressed" Trowa's sadness was obvious.

"Look, Trowa, were all sad about Quatre, but you have to let it go!" she said sternly, "I know he'd want that.."

"Yeah well Quatre never wanted to die now did he?" he snapped back at her.

"Oh, this is pathetic!" said Relena furiously as she stormed away.

Thinking to himself Trowa made a promise. Quatre I promise I will avenge you're death, whether I risk myself to succeed I will...

"Ill take the dress!" called Rei to the service lady while avoiding Usagi, Makoto and Ami's eyes.

"Rei- "Makoto's sentence got cut short as Rei ran outside with her bag. As Rei dashed by she dropped the money onto the counter.

"And just what might you young ladies be doing here?" came a familiar deep female voice.

"Haruka-san!" Shouted Usagi joyfully as she spun around to hug the scout of Uranus.

"Is chibi-usa here?" came a soft but yet again familier voice from behind a teal haired woman.

"Hota-chan? Michiru? Setsuna! You're all here!" exclaimed Minako

"Of course! Were here for the concert!" replied Michiru

Woot! I added the outer scouts! And I think that this story will actually tyurn out pretty good now... can't wait until I can go on the net again... next chapter.... The Concert (possibly....depends on my mood...)


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go it's the rehearsal sorry but I had a few more ideas to do before this is over... I just had the worst day of my life (which included getting smashed by my friend (even though I don't like her as much as Angela) in Age Of Empires...I take games way to seriously) anyway here we go. TROWA IS NOW LEAD SINGER AND HEERO IS THE GUITARIST!! I don't own Learn to fly (yes I finally put it in! oh and they meet)

Reviews:

Rena H.M. : You're welcome! Oh and yes...this chapter should make you and others happy! They meet, but I made an evil cliffhanger :(

Dragonstar: well the concert will be in either chapter 6 or 7 possibly 8.

Ileana DuBaer: Thanks for the omment on the first 2 chapters, and she regrets it because, think of it like this, you're a super hero who's saved the world like a fair few times then you kill someone, it doesn't really matter if they're you're enemy or not you just killed someone! Ah well thanks anyway. And NO I demand you not read my other story! Its just there because I can't be bothered to delete it I believe its trash so don't.

Vik: :O you're loving this? Wow! I never knew I was THAT good. Ah well continue, theres another surprise...

_Italics means conversations on MSN_

Bold is Rei's thoughts Italics and bold is Trowa's thoughts at the time 

Chapter 5:

"No sorry Hotaru, Chibi-usa went back to the future-"Said Usagi, but she got cut off by her future daughter's shrill voice.

"Says who? Mother said that I had to complete my training as a sailor scout now that Galaxia's gone"

Hotaru turned and so did the others, all in turn.

"Chibi-usa-chan!" Shouted Hotaru in joy. Usagi grumbled under her breath.

"Look ladies, are you going to buy a dress or not? I can assure you I have better customers to serve that to stay here all day listening to you're infernal chatter!" Interrupted a furious shopkeeper.

"Uh yeah...we'll take these dresses" Said Makoto, indicating the dresses she held in her arms.

Sighing Rei headed home... she was terribly bored but she made note to apologise to Minako for running out on her. Carefully walking home she turned on her computer.

Trowa started the conversation talking to her about school, the concert and of course the rehearsal. Then Trowa changed to a very uncomfortable subject for Rei to talk about.

_Trowa: Rei, Do you know anything about the sailor senshi?_

God no! He can't have figured out already! 

_Flaming Raven: Uh Yeah a little bit, I know their elements and such, but if you're after I.D's sorry but no-one knows who they really are, but in any case fire away_

That wasn't exactly the truth but hey it wasn't a downright lie either 

_Trowa: Oh Okay, so yeah, what would you do if someone like a really close friend of yours passed away?_

Can't say I haven't been expecting that one... 

_Flaming Raven: Well first, I'd be really upset, I would probably want revenge but revenge doesn't help bring anyone back... and I should know it too, I've had my losses..._

Hmm, its odd I don't feel strange at all talking about... what happened... 

Flash Back:

"Im sorry Miss Hino, Shikuza Hino, she's... how to say?" Spoke the doctor at the hospital.

"She what? Mama's going to be alright right?" Asked Rei.

"Im afraid her cancer was to strong to fight... she's gone" The doctor said sadly, his head bowed down.

"No! Mama can't be! Mama's strong! Mama was fine! She can fight the cancer! She's still alive! She is isn't she?" Rei half expected the doctor to smile and say it was just a joke and that Shikuza was fine... But alas no, nothing of the sort happened.

"No...no! Mama!" Screamed Rei as she sank into a small bundle against the hospital wall, crystalline tears cascaded down her porcelain face.

At The Temple

"Rei?" Asked a black haired man

"Go away papa! You're the reason mama died! You never cared for her, you never cared for her _or_ me! Always on you're stupid expeditions in America god! You never even took one day off work for me! Not even on my birthday! It was always mama looking after me! Never you!" Spat a ferocious fiery raven-haired teen.

"Rei im sorry!" Protested Rei's Father (Kouya Hino).

"Yeah? Well you know what? You _should_ be!" Snapped Rei, slamming the temple door at in her father's face.

End Flashback

_Trowa: Oh ummm sorry Rei, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward._

_Flaming Raven: Oh no, its okay, I mean its not like we aren't similar... in these areas..._

Trowa: Umm okay Rei, well Duo just called me to go practice for the rehearsal tomorrow, so uh, ill see you there!

**Sure he doesn't want to talk to me anymore does he? He thinks im sad now, but im fine.**

Rei tried to reassure herself that she was fine, but found a tear sliding down her face.

**At the rehearsal**

_When you feel the dream is over,  
Feel the world is on your shoulders,  
and you've lost the strength to carry on.  
Even though the walls may crumble,  
And you find you always stumble through,  
Remember never to surrender to the dark.  
Cos if you turn another page,  
You will see that's not the way, The story has to end.  
  
If you need to find a way back,  
Feel you're on the wrong track,  
Give it time, Learn to fly,  
Tomorrow is a new day,  
You will find you're own way,  
You'll be stronger with each day that you cry,  
Then you'll learn to fly.  
In you're head so many questions,  
The truth is your possession,  
The answer lies within your heart.  
You will see the doors are open,  
If you only dare to hope and you,  
Will find the way to fight the fears that kept you down.  
Cos if you turn another page,  
You will see that's not the way,  
The story has to end._

_If you need to find a way back,  
Feel you're on the wrong track,  
Give it time, Learn to fly,  
Tomorrow is a new day,  
You will find you're own way,  
You'll be stronger with each day that you cry,  
Then you'll learn to fly.  
In you're head so many questions,  
The truth is your possession,  
The answer lies within your heart.  
You will see the doors are open,  
If you only dare to hope and you,  
Will find the way to fight the fears that kept you down.  
Cos if you turn another page,  
You will see that's not the way,  
The story has to end._

_Looking at your situation,  
There's so much that you can do,  
Now's the time to make your stand.  
This is just an observation,  
In the end it's up to you,  
The future's in your hands._

_If you need to find a way back,  
Feel you're on the wrong track,  
Give it time, Learn to fly,  
Tomorrow is a new day,  
You will find you're own way,  
You'll be stronger with each day that you cry,  
Then you'll learn to fly.  
In you're head so many questions,  
The truth is your possession,  
The answer lies within your heart.  
You will see the doors are open,  
If you only dare to hope and you,  
Will find the way to fight the fears that kept you down.  
Cos if you turn another page,  
You will see that's not the way,  
The story has to end._

Trowa had just finished his song, Walking down the stairs he was in deep thought, until he saw her. Her with her beautiful amethyst orbs, lilac highlights dancing about her ebony colored hair, her voice, laughing like twinkling bells and oh to much to list.

Looking at her his emerald eyes drifted around, her body was perfectly shaped, like a goddess...

Rei lifted her head after the enchanting voice receded; she turned to see green eyes staring into her own. Then after being positively devoured by them she looked further up, his hair, it was in the same shape and model as...

"Trowa!" Called out Rei.

"Rei! How good to see you" said Trowa warmly.

"Wow! How good it is, I loved you're singing!" She said softly.

"Hem, hem I do believe I need an introduction" cut in Minako from behind Rei.

"Oh Minako! Trowa meet Minako, Minako Trowa!" Introduced Rei.

"A pleasure to meet you" Said Trowa, Minako blushed. Then Minako and Trowa got into a long discussion. Seeing this a green tinge appeared on Rei, the green we humans call envy.

**Don't be ridiculous Rei, you're not jealous, Trowa's only a friend. **

"Yesss! Masster Jadeite will be pleased!" Hissed a voice from above.

"Energy for me!" It cackled and leaped from the ceiling, the creature had green fangs and was tall, its face however was a hideous green blob with eyes, its hair however was frightening, it was completely made of small snakes!

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice.

"Im sailor moon-"

"Sailor Venus-"

"Sailor Mercury-"

"And Sailor Jupiter"

"Were the sailor scouts! And in the name of our guardians we shall punish you!" They said in unison.

Heero rushed in with his gun pointing at sailor moon.

"I remember you! You were that person we fought last time!" He said darkly. Duo and Wufei came in too. Wufei and his katana and Duo with his guns.

"This is getting way out of hand!" Said Sailor moon sweatdropping.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She screamed as the monster was destroyed.

"Well moonface it seems we weren't needed today!" Came Sailor Uranus's deep voice.

Heero saw her at the door and pointed his gun at her as well.

"Don't give me that crap mister!" Snapped Uranus as she tossed her space sword at the gun, which got sliced.

"Well if the other sailor scouts are here, then so is sailor mars!" started Trowa slowly,

"Come out Sailor mars!, It's time to end this!" He shouted. The senshi and boys were apparently unaware of Rei's presence.

"If you don't come out then its goodbye to sailor moon!" Said Trowa threatening Sailor mars.

"Fine!" Shouted Rei.

"If its sailor Mars you want Trowa, then sailor mars you'll get!" she said then pulling out her crystal she henshined.

"Mars Crystal power!!!!"

"You!" Trowa managed to choke out.

"Yes me Trowa, Im Sailor Mars Champion of justice!"

Yes how evil am I? I was planning to add more but I really felt that I should put it up now.....hehe...soo Review!!!!!


	6. chapter 6

7 Reviews! WOOT! Now I have 26 reviews in total! When this is done and seeing as my average is 5 for each chapter and this will have at least 2 more chapters after this im hoping ill have around 40 reviews! Highly doubtful but anyway!

Ileana DuBear: detailed? O.o you think its detailed?! Wow how funny! I guess my teachers WERE right about my writing skills. Im so honoured to be on you're fave authors list!

DragonStar: Is it that unexpected? I actually thought it was obvious... maybe its because im actually the writer! LOL

Airlady: someone noticed! All will be revealed in this chapter!

Rena H.M.: There we go! Are you happy? ... ... I hate feathers...

Love Angel 1705: yes but I was planning to put this bit as well... anyway it still would have been a cliffhanger!

Vik: yes I give Rei my utmost sympathy

Lina Hino: Im not That bad am I? I never knew I could make someone cry! Heres a tissue : holds tissue out to Lina : actually do you mean as in its so sad so that you're crying? ... I guess what I out on my bio is true then, I am good at angst, tragedy and romance stories!

Here we go yet another chapter for yaz!

Chapter 6:

Trowa started laughing, no, not the true laughter of bliss, but the cold un-humane type. But of course, there were obvious clues, I mean of course.

"I should have known, of course! Princess of mars? Who else but sailor mars? And you're favourite colour red? Favourite gemstone the ruby? How much plainer could it have been? There were heaps more clues but anyway, now... we know who you are and I can complete my vow!"

"No wait Trowa, can I at least tell you what happened?" asked Rei softly. Rei had thought about it more and more until all was clear.

"What's more to know? You are a cold blooded murderer!" replied Trowa, his gun now in contact with Sailor Mar's creamy temple.

"No, you don't." continued Rei defiantly.

"Fine"

"We were fighting ("Duh") and I think it was you who tried to get me but anyway, I turned and saw Heero pointing his gun at sailor moon, now as it's my job to protect sailor moon so yeah I aimed an arrow at Heero and shot, Heero's gun moved and went into Quatre who I can also say clumsily moved were the arrow was aimed at." Recited Sailor Mars then de transforming along with the other senshi.

"I did not move my gun, it was pushed, possibly by the air" came Heero's monotonous voice.

"The wind is not strong enough to move a gun and a hand!" said Ami knowingly while Haruka grumbled something about the wind being not strong was preposterous.

"Well actually..." Started Usagi but was cut off when Makoto suddenly shrieked and babbled out her side of the story.

"I remember now! Quatre stumbled as he moved he must have been pushed! And Heero... Heero's gun might have been pushed too!"

"Come to think of it I actually felt something brush past me during the fight!" Exclaimed Minako.

"Bravo!" Came a familier, cold voice, which supposedly belonged to one of the dead.

Turning like lightning Rei saw him jump down from the ceiling performing several flips.

"Showoff..." Muttered Duo.

"Jadeite!" Shouted Usagi, first out of all of them.

"What the hell are you doing here? Im surprised you didn't die with you're stupid queen and all!" Snapped Rei furiously.

"Oh, am I not welcome?" Asked Jadeite in mock sadness.

"As a matter of fact...no! I should have known you had something to do with this!" Rei said.

"Well actually, as a matter of fact you didn't, and anyway I must say I agree with the part of Queen Beryl being stupid and all but anyway, seeing as you're not going anywhere soon, I'll explain how I came to be here" Stated Jadeite

"Do we have a choice?" Asked Wufei dryly.

"Er, actually no you don't!" Said Jadeite cheerfully.

"That helps..." Said Haruka.

"Well as you all know, or you don't I was enchanted to an eternal slumber, ironically when Beryl died I didn't, then I waited, then that fool Galaxia set me free, of course the little uh 'cold blooded murder' was also one of my fool proof plans, now down to business, Seeing as Ares doesn't want you mars ill be only to glad to make you my queen, of the dark kingdom, Earth could be an exact replica of the kingdom of mars Rei, what do you say to that" Said Jadeite as he edged near Rei.

Edging away, Rei moved closer to Trowa

"You mean you planned on me killing Quatre?!" Shrieked Rei in utmost fury.

"Well...yeah... I mean how else would I get Ares to turn on you?" said Jadeite hesitantly.

"I don't know nor do I care and what's with this 'Ares'?" snapped Rei.

"You don't know?" Asked Jadeite. Then a smirk grew.

"Are you telling me even though you had the time keeper on you're side you don't even know the legend?"

"Yes I am telling you that! And what about Setsuna? And what legend?" Asked Rei

"Oh it's a legend of old-"Started Jadeite

"Yes it is and you are in no position to tell Mars the legend!" Cut in Sailor Pluto as she stepped out of a vortex.

Smirking Jadeite disappeared.

"What legend?" Snapped Rei turning round to Setsuna, the way Jadeite talked about the legend made her curious.

"As I said I am in no place to tall you as is Jadeite, but never fear little one, you will find out in the future..." Said Setsuna before disappearing into her portal/vortex.

Later:

"So... it was all murder... cleverly planned too..." Muttered Trowa to himself as he stood on the balcony, wind attacking his bangs.

I was a doll, Jadeite pulling at my strings while I did his bidding, but how about that legend? Thought Rei as she walked along the cherry blossom road.

There! How was that? I reckoned it was good! Oh and im sorry but I might not update until a week or two because im busy and im planning on writing a deltora quest story.


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOD!!! I just got into Sydney girls! How happy can I get? Sydney Girls is one of the top schools in Sydney! But... tomorrow I have to do a speech on my topic... APPLES!!! How funny am I? I reached 36 reviews and I must say they made my day heaps better! But I don't have much time to do this cause the Emmys are on tonight so ill get this chapter done as soon as I finish the review replies!

Note: this chapter contains spoilers for a future story of mine which is set in the past of this story, but you have no choice but to read the spoilers! Also I own the new characters and I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing and I don't own Summer Rain by slinkee minx.

Sonar de Mercury : I never made ami mean! She was just saying nothing! .... I didn't make ami mean!......... NEXT!

Ileana DuBaer: Jadeite was in the first season and was one of endymion's guards. He was in the manga supposed to be with Mars so he was the easiest person to be the villain.

Rena H.M: :P you'll here the legend... soon... after I make one! :sweatdrops: sheesh I put it in and don't even make a legend? Im so spastic! But this chapter should be interesting!

Love Angel 1705: thankyou!

Maggie: O.O thankyou... NEXT!

Sybylle: All my chapters are at least 1000 words but anyway ill try!

Airlady: I will as soon as I make one!

Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's: A gloomy story make people happy! That's weird oh and this update should be good! But I won't spoil it! P.s im honored to be on you're author alerts!

Lina Hino: I updated! Heres another tissue! : looks for tissue box: Ack! I can't find the tissues! Would you like sorbent or Kleenex?

Paili-chan: glad to know you like my story! And yes I agree, she didn't mean to! It was an accident after all! And I don't intend of any other scout being forgiven until the end!

Chapter 7:

"You know I think we should speak to Rei, she seems upset... I mean it's not like we aren't her friends deep down inside" Said Minako at the next sailor scout meeting, her voice full of concern.

"She hates us Mina, can't you tell, as much as we want to be her friend again... she hates us," replied Usagi gloomily; her usually crystalline eyes were a dull blue.

"She doesn't hate you! Okay... well maybe she does but if you just talked to her maybe?" pleaded Minako.

"If we talked to her she might get all cranky again..." Said Makoto.

"Guy's if we just try maybe?" asked Minako.

The rest of the meeting continued like this.

"No! Sakura the speaker box thing goes in the right corner not left!" Shouted Rei to one of the girls that was helping to organize the concert.

Turning around Rei looked at another girl who held out two copies of the pamphlet. One a midnight blue with red writing and the other yellow background and purple writing.

"We'll use the blue and red one, make sure there is one for each chair and around 200 extras for the people walking around!" Snapped Rei.

Sighing, Rei wondered why she even agreed to be an organizer for the concert.

Flash back

"Rei, I would like you to help organize the concert on the weekends okay?" Asked Mrs. Magani.

"Yeah okay ill help!" Replied Rei, and then under her breath she muttered, "Do I have a choice?".

End Flash back.

Rei walked around examining all the props and such. She knew she was bossy, but the volunteers all had reasons. Some wanted to help, others like Sakura were promised that after helping they could practice.

Rei turned around and walked back towards the stage.

"No! Sakura it goes on the right! How many times do I have to tell you?" thundered Rei.

"Rei, that boy said he was an organizer and told me to put it on the left!" replied Sakura, whimpering.

"Well... just keep it on the right!" replied Rei furiously. She was going to find the 'organizer' and give him a piece of her mind.

"Sakura, could you please put the speaker box on the left side of the stage?" Came a voice.

"Sorry Trowa-san but Rei-chan gave me strict orders to keep the speaker on the right" replied Sakura to the boy.

Rei's here? Thought Trowa. So she was the one who kept moving the box to the right.

"Rei?" Called out Trowa.

"Trowa, Rei went looking for you," said Sakura softly.

"Thanks.." he replied before walking off into the direction of were Sakura pointed.

Meanwhile, Rei was grumbling.

"Were the hell is that stupid asshole of an organizer gone?" she said out loud.

"Well you got one out of three right Rei, I am an organizer and no I am not an asshole nor am I stupid" said Trowa as he found Rei in the prep room.

"Trowa? You're that annoying organizer that always makes Sakura move the speaker to the left?" asked Rei astounded.

"Yeah that would be me... so...?" said Trowa.

"Hmmm... you know you seem odd... aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" continued Rei in that same astonished way.

"Oh, well no, im not mad, I guess, I mean all you did was play into that creep Jadeite's hands to perfection" He said softly as the pair walked out to the auditorium.

"I couldn't help it... I guess the plan was fool proof," replied Rei as they sat down.

"Rei! Can Anzu and I practice our song now?" called out Sakura, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah... sure whatever..." Replied Rei, captivated by emerald orbs. Then Sakura and Anzu started singing.

Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can hear him saying  
Nothing will change  
Come dancing with me baby  
In the summer rain  
  
I remember the rain on our skin   
And his kisses hotter than the  
Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby   
In the summer rain

Listening to the song both Rei and Trowa didn't notice each other leaning closer and closer... closer still. Still looking into each other's eyes they were lost. Lost in a whole different world entirely.

I remember laughing til we almost cried  
(There at station that night)  
I remember looking in his eyes  
  
Oh my love, it's you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day   
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
I can hear the whistle  
Military train   
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can here him singing  
Ooh "Love Is Strange"  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain  
  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out  
As the train pulled out  
I can see my baby  
Waving from the train  
It was last time that I saw him  
In the summer rain

Then... Their heads tilted, as they kissed. Softly, nothing demanding. While they kissed a few pictures or rather a video appeared for both of them, in their own heads.

Visions:

A pair of lovers kissing in a palace... The female with sleek black hair and highlights, the male with gravity defying bangs.

Then another setting, it was raining. In summer, the sun was a thin line on the horizon and the rain drenching a pair of dancers. The dancers, why they looked exactly like the pair from before. The dancers danced beautifully.

The next setting was of the girl in a wedding gown, the male standing with the girl's hands in his, then he lifted her veil and prepared to kiss but...

End vision.

Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in the summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart  
  
Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone away  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain

Trowa broke off the kiss. Those visions... what were they?

Then suddenly two screams came from the stage. Both turning as fast as possible saw thick billowing smoke appearing. And out from the fog came a woman. She was veiled and looked like a gypsy.

"I guess Ares doesn't hate mars then... ah well! We have told you over and over again, not to mess with Ares, Mars but still you don't listen, was Jadeite not good enough for you?" She asked coldly.

"What?" Asked Rei, snapping out of her daze.

"What's going on?" Asked Trowa.

"Don't you remember me Ares? Mars?" asked the gypsy apparently surprised.

"Stop with the Ares already!" Snapped Trowa

"I don't remember you!" added Rei.

"HA! I am Rizka, the to be queen of Mars the fiancé of Ares and hater of Mars!" shouted Rizka.

"I have no idea who the hell you are! But you aren't the queen of mars and never will be! Im the queen of mars!" Shouted Rei furiously.

"So... am I to understand that you don't know the legend? And not only the legend but you're past too?" asked Rizka

Rei started getting really agitated

"Mars crystal power!"

"Im Sailor Mars! Champion of justice! Future and past queen of mars! Destroyer of evil!"

Get ready for a fight scene! I added a bit of romance but anyway. Im obsessed with this book Gypsy Rizka by Lloyd Alexander and the gypsy is called Rizka so yeah. Remember to review or I won't update!


	8. Chapter 8

Meep... im really bored at the moment im supposed to be practicing my cello but I hate my cello so I'll update! By the way this is the chapter were I reveal the legend and their past (Yes I finally made a legend!) however, their past might not be exact detail because there will be their past in a new story so after this story is done keep your eye out for "when top and bottom meet" their past in detail this chapter only says it in brief. Oh and for Setsuna's Time Stop I think she just says time stop but she doesn't die this time cause of something but anyway. In all honesty I was listening to some sad music, which made me put a tint of fluff in this chappy!

Vik: all will be reveiled also if you wonder why there are 2 queens its because mars was split in two halves upper and lower mars

Rena H.M: not much fluff here ï but I got the legend but its kinda corny

Airlady: Everyone wants the legend don't they? Read this chapter please

Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's: thanks! And no im not an awesome writer okay im good but not awesome

Ileana DuBaer: I LOVED that bit it was hilarious! Ill see if I can put more funny stuff in!

War Maiden a.k.a Chapter 8:

Sailor Mars struck a pose as she recited her titles. Trowa just stood there, not knowing what the hell was going on, well actually, he knew that a fight was going to happen soon.

"Jadeite never was good enough for you! You broke my brother's heart! And know you trifle with the future king of Mars? How low are you?" Screeched Rizka then turning to Trowa,

"And you! Betraying your family! Betraying you're planet! You had sworn secrecy of you're name but no you go telling the princess of upper Mars you're true name! Then you fall in love with her! Her! She was not good enough for you and she never will be! Her and her slave clothing spying on us! But no! You let her learn our secrets!"

"What??" Asked Sailor Mars still confused.

"You are pathetic! I can't see how Upper Mars made you their princess but then again im ashamed to even think of you, you Trowa stooping as low as them!" continued Rizka going red from shouting.

"Upper Mars? How do you know Trowa?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Well, I guess my luck as finally turned, you won't be able to make the war maiden appear seeing as the heart of her is gone, or at least she doesn't know the legend which should be enough...in other words you're both toast!" Said Rizka smirking.

Then holding her hands together an orb of red light grew, larger and larger.

"Prepare to die!" Shouted Rizka as she let loose the ball towards Sailor Mars.

Using lightning quick reflexes Trowa pushed Rei and himself out of the way.

"You were just lucky!" Hissed Rizka in fury as she summoned more orbs; this time instead of one there were 13!

"Time Stop!" Shouted Sailor Pluto as she warped into view. Then Rizka and her orbs stopped, as though someone had pressed pause.

"Pluto! Aren't you going to get punished for that?" Asked Sailor Mars in alarm.

"No, not this time...but I can't hold time still for long so I must show you both something" She said as she conjured up another warp.

Curious but obeying Mars stepped in followed by Trowa who honestly had no idea why he even went into the portal, but somehow he felt safe.

"Were are we?" Called Trowa, his voice seemed distant as they walked.

Then he heard another voice, it was like his own! Surprisingly the boy looked identical to him, then his eyes traveled over and he saw Rizka, Smiling with her parents in a corner of the room.

"Father when shall we claim Upper Mars as our own?" 'Trowa' asked.

"Tomorrow we attack at noon and the day after at midnight Upper Mars will be ours." Replied the man on the throne.

Then Setsuna, Rei and Trowa moved into another palace, and there sitting on a throne was none other then...Rei herself!

"Mother, are you sure they aren't going to attack and that lower Mars wanted truce? It doesn't seem like them" Said 'Rei' in a soft voice.

"I know, but they wanted truce...hopefully they were honest and really meant it..." Said the older woman on a golden throne.

Then, Setsuna took the future lovers to see a bloody seen. Body's strewn all over the ground. Blood falling on the deserted land. Screams, shouts, cries, tears all mixed together to form this war.

After seeing this they walked into the palace were 'Rei' was. Rei's mother was crying. Then a beggar girl walked in. It was Rei!

"Mother, don't cry! I'll be safe," Said the beggar dressed princess.

"I know dear...I just want you to know I love you...now go before they get you!" Said the crying royal.

Rei walked out and while the battle raged on she walked away not too quickly but not too slowly either. Rei headed towards a distant place. In honesty, she knew not were to go.

But as the King of Lower Mars promised, Upper Mars was claimed that midnight.

Then, they saw Rei at a temple reading script...

When love, purity, knowledge,

Death, strength, skill,

And life combine...

One soul stands purer than the rest...

Only this individual carries the spirit

The spirit that holds the one trapped

Once released the spirit of the

War maiden shall destroy the evil

That plagued the land forever

War Maiden

"The Legend!" Called out Sailor Mars as they too read the script.

Then they saw Trowa himself walk into the temple... He walked over to 'Rei' and kissed her...

"My love..." They heard him murmur as he buried his face in Rei's black hair.

They saw no more as the trio warped back into modern time.

"Im sorry I could not show you more Mars...but you know what you must do now..." said Pluto as she disappeared.

"Wait! Do what?" Called Sailor Mars as the effects of time stop were lifted.

Unaware that Rizka was now free Sailor Mars was caught off guard as the orbs hit her.

"Eugh..." Moaned Mars as she was tossed on the floor. Struggling to get up, Mars decided to attack.

"Mars Firebird Strike!"

The fiery bird attacked Rizka viscously. Rizka didn't seem fazed by the attack though...

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice... yes the other senshi decided to appear.

"Im sailor moon!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"We're the sailor scouts champions of justice and in the name of our guardians we shall punish you!"

"Invited by a new age I'm Sailor Uranus scout of wind and the heavens above!"

"Invited by a new age I'm Sailor Neptune scout of water and the sea alone!"

"Invited by a new age I'm Sailor Saturn scout of death, destruction and the revolution!"

The seven scouts appeared one by one, however Pluto wasn't there.

"Sorry girls but im not interested in you... I'm only here to fight the true enemy... in other words the holder of the unawakened spirit.... War Maiden!" Declared Rizka

"War Maiden?" Asked Sailor Moon in confusion.

"This is wasting time! Mars Flame Sniper!" Screamed Sailor Mars as she fired the piercing arrow towards Rizka who dodged it.

"See how easy it is to miss with archery my dear Princess?" Asked Rizka sweetly.

The too fire princesses were oblivious to the fact that the other scouts and Trowa were still there.

"She's good" Muttered Trowa under her breath as Rizka dodged yet another attack.

"War Maiden..." said Sailor Mercury as she typed lightning fast into her mini computer.

"War Maiden! The legend of the war maiden! The War Maiden is a pure soul that has all the qualities we possess! She will vanquish all the evil!" Exclaimed Mercury

"Well no doubt it's you Koneko" Said Uranus looking at Sailor moon

"Me? A War Maiden? You're joking right?" Asked Sailor Moon, giggling at the thought.

"Well you did destroy evil heaps of times but... yeah I think you are...but how to awaken the spirit?" Asked Jupiter.

"Everyone put you're mind as one... focus on you're powers alone... focus on them and think I give my power to the war maiden...maybe that will work?" Suggested Saturn quietly.

The other scouts nodded in agreement and formed a circle around Moon and thought. Suddenly glowing, a coloured orb appeared above the senshi.

But instead of going to Sailor Moon they glided over to Sailor Mars.

"Kami what's this joke you're playing?" Asked Sailor Mars as her battle with Rizka paused as the orbs surrounded her in a circle. Then, the white orb circled Mars once and glided into Sailor Mars' tiara. After white came yellow, green, blue, orange, aqua, purple and garnet.

Rizka gazed in awe as the orbs entered Mars then regaining her proper state of mind she screamed as Mars burst with a colourful light. Then standing were Sailor Mar's used to, was a girl. Sleek Black hair cascading down her shoulders, a short black skirt and a black halter with a studded collar. Black boots and black bracelets. The only colour was the purple highlights dancing on her hair and her crimson lips.

"War Maiden..." Was whispered through the room.

War Maiden...

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Delete? Meep nah I won't delete it cause I think people like this! By the way sorry if this is a little rushed I just got a new idea for a story and I think I know were im going with this. It took me a while to come up with the corny legend and the title. I was thinking fire warrior but that's too girlish so it had to do with a girl and war so War Maiden but I left out fire cuz fire is a war's best friend! This chapter is around 1600 words long so don't say this is short


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to update! It's the last week of school holidays so I might as well do something! I have 48 reviews in total! WOOT! That makes it on average I have 6 reviews for each chapter!

Rena H.M: oh you'll see what she can do as soon as im over this writer's block. Gah I hate this...

Damia: What do you think I always do whenever I get a complement? I liked that chapter too. It was weird though...

Ileana: SLIGHTLY??? Are you okay there? It was really weird! What other thing? And what impersonation thing? I have no idea what im saying!

Vik: lol that's the point but anyway, I wasn't sure what them halters were called so I asked my friend! How embarrassing

Airlady: Im currently obsessed with black aren't I? I think I am but anyway...

Love Angel: Perfect? Im starting to think my reviewers need to go to the psychiatrist person! Im not a good writer!!!

Kimpatsu no Hoseki: New reviewer! WOOO! Sorry about the slow update I have writer's block

Chapter 9:

"No...no! It can't be!" Shrieked Rizka as the senshi stared in awe at the girl.

"It can and it is Rizka. You and your kind have plagued the universe for long enough... too long in fact" Said Rei

"Rei? Is that you?" Asked Trowa softly.

"Trowa..." Said Rei softly she moved a hand to caress his check. Then she turned back to Rizka.

"You know this is dandy and all but a weapon would help" Rei said suddenly getting to the point of fighting.

"Try summoning" said Trowa.

"Err Right! Ummm... Sword!" Shouted Rei.

A black hilt appeared, the hilt had a ruby cross encrusted on it. Then the blade formed.

"Nice sword" commented Sailor Uranus

Rizka smirked. The war maiden might have appeared but she knew not of her power.

"Mars Volcanic...Burn!" Shouted Rizka as a shower of molten lava showered over Rei.

"Mars Fire deflection!" Rei retaliated as a red barrier prevented the lava from harming.

"Very good..." Commented Jadeite as he appeared.

Rizka then summoned her own sword.

The two clashed together, sparks flying as the swords hit. Rei attacked and was aware of every move that Rizka made. Rizka dodged Rei's attack and kicked her in the stomach.

"Well that wasn't very hard now was it?" Asked Rizka sweetly as Rei struggled to get up.

"For the spirit of the war maiden she does seem pretty weak does she not? My dear sister" Conversed Jadeite to Rizka.

"Sister?" Asked Rei suddenly as she continued to get up.

"Oh yes my dear girl, this is my brother, the one whom you broke!" said Rizka while she sneered.

"Broke, my ass! He only wanted to marry me for the Damned kingdom of Upper Mars!" Said Rei scornfully.

"Right you are my dear but we would have gotten the kingdom anyway," replied Jadeite

"Oh yes, after murdering the royal family everyone would listen to you because you two are monsters!" Shouted Rei.

"Enough!" Shouted Rizka suddenly.

"Lets end this!"

"Yes why not...let's!" Said Rei preparing herself.

"Mars solar flare!" Shouted Rei, as the flaming orb grew larger into the form of a sun. Then the orb smashed into Rizka.

"Nice...however... Mars burning phoenix!" Rizka managed to shout as she got up from the force of the blast.

"Mars Fire Deflection! Don't tell me you forgot this!" said Rei as the barrier prevented Rizka's attack from harming her.

In front of our heroine Rizka was fuming. Then Rizka smirked letting her mouth open a piercing yet haunting melody came. Then flaming beings appeared.

"Do you know what these are my dear? Judging from you're look you don't... these are the Flame faeries and oh boy are they mad!" Said Rizka, smugly.

The flame faeries had not much a form but they still managed to look menacing. Then like angry bees, they attacked.

"Mars Fire Deflection!" Tried the war maiden, however, one faerie placed a hand in front of her and touched the barrier, then like a million pieces of glass, the red barrier fell like rain. Then the faeries attacked. Then,

"Silence Wall!" Came Sailor Saturn as she blocked the faeries from harming the war maiden.

"Saturn..." Murmured Rei as two pairs of purple orbs met.

"Greetings chosen one..." Said Saturn, but in an unusual voice, it sounded as though it were holographic.

Then lowering the wall, Saturn lifted her glaive. The faeries still came forward. Then slamming the butt of her glaive downwards, a purple wave erupted from it, slamming into the faeries, wiping them out. Uranus cocked a brow at the weak attack, or at least was weak compared to silence glaive surprise.

Sighing, Saturn continued, in her holographic voice.

"Mars, though you do not know it, destiny repeats. Embrace this warmly, this will be your last, choose wisely... for your choice may be the fate of the future... destiny repeats..." She trailed off, Rizka shrieked in rage. Her rage caused a strong wave of red light to speed towards Saturn. Then with a soft "Oh" Saturn fell...

"Saturn!" shouted the other senshi in unison. While the senshi crowded around the silent scout the authoress is laughing her head off and saying,

("Sorry guys Angela (my best friend) made me write that and as for the 'embrace it' bit was her idea too! Curse Angela and her stupid imagination")

"Yes destiny repeat child of Saturn, thank you dear prophet... destiny repeats because the darkness will rule, chaos will arise!" Said Rizka, half sarcastically but the other half dead serious, how the two opposites managed to be in the same sentence is beyond the authoress.

Shaking with fury, Neptune and Uranus launched their attack.

"Uranus sky twister!"

"Neptune oceanic whirl!"

Two tornados appeared, and then turning around the tornadoes grew, the yellow combined with the blue forming a green tornado. Then the large tornado rammed into Jadeite.

I am currently on writer's block for this story so basically all im going to say is Tell me this chapter is bad and ill shoot you!


	10. chapter 10

Hey! I guess I spoke too soon because I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter... I think im losing my touch. Anyway I have decided to write a zoids fic and multi-task with my stories. I will update this story at the earliest once a week at the latest in three weeks. I have camp this week so yeah...

Reviews:

Vik: ï thankyou!

Damia: LOL!!! I updated

Jewels14: sorry for updating so slowly

Rena: im back... but I have no idea what im doing to Usagi in this chappie

Tears-That-Fall: thankyou!

Chapter 10 a.k.a destroy the elements:

The dust slowly parted. However Jadeite wasn't there

"Ha!" Shouted Uranus in triumph, however her celebration was cut short by a tutting noise. Uranus turned. Jadeite smirked.

"Speed isn't your strong point now is it?"

Meanwhile Rei was struggling under the blade of Rizka's.

"Give up already!" Snarled Rizka, furious at Rei

"Never!"

"Why not?"

"I won't give up until hime falls, I won't give up till Trowa falls, I won't give up till I fall!" Shouted Rei passionately.

"Fine! We'll just have to make you fall!" Rizka retorted and swung her blade cutting Rei's stomach. Blood fell, but as it fell, the drops turned into butterflies that flew up.

Jadeite disappeared and tossed two blades at Uranus and Neptune. Uranus dodged them, however Neptune got scratched, she made no sound, but on contact she fell.

"Neptune!" Shouted Uranus in horror. Then she launched an attack at the blades

"Uranus World Shaking!" One blade disintegrated. Uranus Smiled, but then her eyes grew wide as the remaining blade divided into seven. Then the blades surrounded her.

Venus shouted out her attack and joined the fray

"Venus love chains encircle!!" The chains lashed out and three blades broke, but more appeared. Gradually, all the inner senshi decided to help, all but the pure one.

Rizka smirked, Rei was on the floor, cuts and bruises over her body showed plainly, Trowa stared; he just stared at the damage...

"Rei! Don't give up!" He shouted supportively, Rei struggled, but was kicked down again,

"You'll never win!" Rizka declared

"I will...in the name of Mars I will punish you!" She shouted and glowed red.

Rizka screamed, as the light seemed to burn her. Then a black shadow seemed to come out of her... and settled down on Sailor moon. However no one and I repeat no one saw it.

Rizka then gained control and her hand clawed its way towards Rei's neck, squeezing it tightly. Rei's breath started turning ragged. Then there was the sound of a gunshot. Rizka's hand dropped and her face turned towards Trowa who was holding a gun at her. Rei got up and dusted herself. Rizka then stared at her wound, it closed up.

"It should take more than that to destroy me!" shouted Rizka. Meanwhile Rei was smiling at Trowa.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor mercury launched her attack at the blades. The blades continued to multiply. Currently there were approximately one hundred and something yet still they multiplied.

"My, my isn't this fun?" Jadeite taunted as he walked towards Sailor moon. Her eyes were blank; there was no emotion in them, none at all. Sailor moon then smirked coldly, something was wrong noted Jadeite.

"Fun? Oh this is o so much more..." She trailed off. A truly evil look now adorned her face as Jupiter fell.

"Now, now is that a way to greet your 'friends'?" Asked Jadeite truly shocked.

"Friends no more... Jadeite can't you see? Good cannot overcome evil...never!" She shouted and struck him down with her scepter.

Jadeite groaned.

"I see, mistress..." He said and passed out.

"Hime!" Shouted Uranus as a blade attacked the white child. White no more, Sailor moon raised a hand and the blade disappeared.

"This will be your last battle, and I'll make sure that you pay for all the damage you caused to my plans" Serenity said coldly, then raising the crystal she spoke.

"By the power vested in me, I Sailor moon, Serenity and the future queen, take thine power granted to the chosen ones, take their power and give me them!" The senshi stared, they were shocked. Then the crystals in their tiaras pulled out and were inserted into the silver crystal.

"Hime! What are you doing?" Uranus screamed

"I am not this 'hime' I am Chaos!" Shouted sailor moon's body.

"Chaos" the senshi breathed and passed out.

Meanwhile Rei was fighting Rizka, and then she plunged her sword into Rizka's stomach. Rizka groaned and fell.

"You go now..." Rei said before summoning a bow and arrow.

"On mars they called me flame sniper for a reason...Mars Flame Sniper!"

(The authoress starts playing Flame sniper)

Rizka screamed and died. Now there were only three remaining people.

"Usagi!" Exclaimed Rei as she walked towards the blonde.

"Rei..." Usagi replied coldly.

"Um... I mean hime, are you okay? Were is everybody?" Asked Rei

"Dead... you killed them..." Sailor moon said softly, her wings hung limply by her side.

"What? No!" Rei exclaimed believing everything Chaos said.

"Yes, you did...Rizka was connected to them..." continued the tainted one

"You lie!" Rei hissed, tears threatened to fall,

"Would I lie to you? Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Ami, Michiru, Setsuna...All gone!" Shouted 'Usagi' then turning round like lightning she slapped Rei.

Rei shouted in disbelief. Trowa walked forward,

"Usagi..." Rei murmured as Trowa hugged her. Then there was a low laugh coming from the moon's mouth...

"Fool!" She hissed.

"Now with the senshi gone, I will become what I should be, White Crystal Make-up!" She shouted. There was a transformation sequence and there were Sailor stood seconds before stood sailor Cosmos, her eyes were flashing dangerously. Then waving her staff around she challenged the war maiden.

"Lady of Mars, you have betrayed your fellow scouts, you murdered them! Now you shall face me!" Cosmos shouted and prepared her staff.

"Cosmic Planet Crisis" She shouted as the symbols of all the senshi whose powers she absorbed formed a blazing star. Then directing the star she aimed carefully at Rei and fired.

"Good bye queen of upper mars! Rizka will be pleased" Cosmos said before smirking and disappearing.

Rei grabbed Trowa and pushed him out of the way. However she received the full power of the blast.

(Do I finish here? No im nice...)

Trowa shouted out for Rei. Rei stood her ground. But after the orb subsided she fell limply. Trowa muttered under his breath and decided to take the bodies of the senshi to Quatre's house. But then again just HOW was he supposed to carry them?

Trowa pulled out his mobile phone and dialed Quatre's number.

Blackness surrounded her, midnight hair flowed around her, then

"Don't give up my child..." Came a voice, Rei turned, her eyes widened in disbelief

"Mother..." She said weakly, and then several more people appeared, they were the senshi,

"Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto..." She continued.

"Don't give up! We believe in you!" They chorused and faded. Then Rei's mother spoke again.

"Rei, it's been long, follow your heart I used to say, you have done so, here, I give you a last gift..." Rei's mum held out a gloved hand and opened it. There was a large ruby, surrounded by other gems on a clip.

"Mum? What is it?" Asked Rei in awe

"A brooch, it is simple to use, just say Mars Planet Make-up," Continued the old woman before clipping it on the war maiden's uniform. Rei smiled and her mum smiled back...

"Good bye..." Then blackness

Rei's eyes opened. She felt so weak. Then she turned her head, she was on a couch, next to her Minako's eyes were closed.

"Hey, you're awake" Trowa's voice came softly. No, he wasn't talking to her, he was leaning over Makoto. Makoto spoke softly, yet loudly,

"Were are we?"

"At Quatre's house..." He answered. Rei groaned and struggled to get up (my fave phrase) Trowa immediately came to Rei's side.

"Are you okay? That blast made you go unconscious" He asked

"Yeah, im fine" She answered before looking down to see the brooch lying on her stomach.

"It just appeared..." Trowa explained seeing the look on Rei's face.

Half and hour later all the ex senshi, Rei and the pilots sat down in the lounge room.

"Usagi told me I killed you guys..." Rei started, there were many cries of anger at this.

"Hime nearly did!" Exclaimed Haruka, then they explained how Usagi acted evilly and said she was chaos. Rei finished off by saying how Sailor Moon turned into Sailor Cosmos...

Then there were several screams and Chibi-usa came into view. She looked terrified.

"Something's wrong with Usagi! She's... she's gone mad! She was demanding me for the Silver Crystal! Then she started to attack me!" She shrieked as the senshi tried to console her.

"She started attacking Mamoru when he arrived!" She exclaimed. There were looks of shock on the senshi's faces.

"Were is Usagi?" Asked Makoto

"I...I left her with Mamoru..."

"Mamoru!"

"She's after Mamoru's golden crystal!" Ami said. The senshi immediately got up.

EH? What is this? Why me? Why did I kill the senshi? I have no idea! But anyway, Chibi-usa will help Rei and I don't think I have many chapters to go until I finish this so yeah... be glad and review! OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!!!! Eeeek! What a long chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO SORRY!!!! I was very busy over the last few weeks because im school captain and I have to organize the disco and presentation day… life is a bore. But today I managed to persuade my mum to not let me go to school because I don't want to and orientation day is this arvo so yeah. This chapter is going to be pretty long because im very sorry about my lateness.

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a long time so hmmmmm lets see… I don't own zilch but the plot and other things you don't know and I don't own Supergirl by Krystal Harris (not featuring anymore)

Chapter 11:

The girls arrived at Mamoru's apartment and looked around, it was pure chaos. Books were strewn over the floor; clothes smelt of burnt material, the floor was charred as though struck by lightning, and in a small corner Mamoru cowered under the unnerving glare of Cosmos.

"Hand over the golden crystal" She demanded coolly.

"No" Mamoru defied orders.

"Guys, we have to do something!" Whispered Makoto

"Do what? None of us can transform into senshi except Rei" Answered Haruka, Rei sighed, she hadn't wanted to fight Usagi, her best friend, Odango Atama…

Pulling out her new brooch Rei henshined.

"Mars Planet Make-Up!!!" Mamoru grunted in pain as Cosmos punched him in the gut.

"Now will you give me the crystal? I would _hate _to use my scepter on a pathetic fool like you"

"Never" Mamoru managed to say weakly.

"You leave me no choice then… you would have made a fine king, had you not been so stubborn," Cosmos purred, "But the offer still stands of course… So I'll ask you one more time… Hand over the golden crystal now!"

"Is that supposed to be a question? Because it sure as hell didn't sound like one" A Maiden's voice came from behind Cosmos, quickly followed by an attack

"Mars Firebird Strike!!!"

Cosmos took the attack head on, not even flinching as her skirt burnt. Then she placed her gloved index finger in her mouth and touched the flame. In an instant it went out.

"Not bad… I could have deflected it, but why bother, I have no time to waste, I must dispose of this bastard traitor" Chaos said coldly before turning to kick Mamoru again. Behind Usagi Rei was fuming, her firebird wasn't very useful… but then again Usagi's power had flared to a high point…

Thought Rei, and then suddenly she started mumbling

"Flare…Flare…Flare! Of Course!" She shouted another attack at Cosmos who was preparing her scepter to attack Mamoru.

Mars Solar Flare!" Shouted the war maiden. A large orb grew and slammed into Usagi, seconds before the moonchild released an attack on Mamoru. Usagi fell from the blast. Chibi-Usa immediately ran towards her future father and started sobbing.

Usagi glared at Rei, a thin stream of blood trickled down her chin. Her fuku was in tatters, but still, Usagi had an elegant look.

"Complements to the last scout" Usagi said sarcastically as she used her scepter to stand up. She pointed her staff at Rei's head smirking in a menacing manner.

Rei walked forward unnerved, she placed a gloved hand on the tip of Usagi's scepter/staff and was immediately filled with visions. They were full of pain, full of hatred and envy, everything that was spiteful, that was all Usagi had… Rei started sweating, all of these bad vibes leapt out, attack her viciously, trying to claim her as they did Usagi.

"No…" She whispered in agony…

All the good…were is it!? It should be here… Usagi is the most cheerful person I have ever known, aside from Minako maybe… Were did all her happy memories go?

Rei wandered around in Usagi's Dark memories Chaos…Chaos put them here Chaos erased all of Usagi's memories… 

Then a particularly painful memory entered Rei's mind… this time Rei screamed, she forced her eyes open into the light and wrenched her hand away from the scepter. Usagi had an insane grin on her face as her crystal blue eyes scanned Rei's face for traces of fear.

"You see Rei… see the pain… that is life… full of pain…however if you join me… you can have everything…_everything_" Usagi whispered as she circled Rei.

Rei for a moment was inclined to accept the offer but she had her memories… memories of friends and her life before… she had friends and she was happy

"No… life isn't full of pain…you said it yourself when we fought Snow Queen Kaguya… remember Usagi Tsukino…you said that you cherish every moment of life, and you said without the bad we won't be able to appreciate the good! You yourself said that life is full of ups and downs but you love every moment of it Usagi Tsukino!!!" Rei started softly but in the end she was half shouting at Cosmos. Every word was like a slap to Usagi. Then regaining her composure Usagi retaliated

"Don't call me Usagi Tsukino! I am Sailor Cosmos, strongest senshi of the universe! It is I who created life and ends it! I am not Usagi Tsukino!!!!" Shouted Usagi in a furious rage. Now she decided to attack, aiming her scepter-staff at Mamoru

"Cosmic Planet Crisis!" She shouted. Mamoru welcomed the blast as Chibi-usa and the ex senshi screamed, Rei just stared at Usagi; not believing her best friend who believed in her friends had attacked the man she had loved. The light disappeared as the golden crystal came into view, hovering above Mamoru's body… Usagi smiled, and then before anyone could stop her, she had snatched the crystal and fled.

"No!" Shouted Chibi-usa as tears streamed down her face, then she started shimmering, "Wha-what-what's happening?!?!" She shouted as she started to fade

"Usagi killed Mamoru, so Chibi-Usa won't live…" Ami spoke softly as Hotaru's tears streamed down her porcelain face, her first friend, her only friend was going.

"No!" Hotaru shouted, grabbing at the mere glitter that Chibi-Usa had turned into, "No! I won't let them take you!" She screamed, her voice going hoarse as she continued screaming and crying. Rei stared at the window; Usagi's wings had snapped open as she jumped.

Maybe I have wings… 

A little bit of angst is what this story needs! So you got it! How was this chapter? To sad? And I just managed to remember that bit with Kaguya because earlier this morning im going, I think ill watch my sailor moon video… anyway reviews or I won't update!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh. My. God. I quit for a while then I've come back... Wow. **Rereads** I can NOT believe i used to write like that o-o too fast paced... meh i decided im going to finish it. And i have a whole month's worth of holidays to do so... so HA :P

Chapter 12:

Maybe I Have Wings...

The Thought coursed through her veins like wild fire, the blood running through her body pumping wildly as violet eyes shone with empty emotion, empty except for a small flame of anger, a small flame of regret, and a small flame of sorrow.

"I... Can't..." She whispered to herself, unaware that Trowa had come running into Mamoru's apartment, his forest green eyes widened in sorrow and worry as they scanned the debris and damaged forms of the senshi. They captured the true image of the little raven haired girl called Hotaru, crying, in her palm a small pile of golden dust.

They examined the faces of the torn and anguished faces of the ex-senshi.

And analyzed the distraught face of Rei. Nothing now could describe what he thought of her. It had been a while since it was revealed that she had killed him, but it hadn't been so long since the pain left him. He sincerely doubted that if Rei hadn't been forced and planned to kill Quatre that burning fire of hatred would separate them forever. But since knowing that they where destined, his views changed completely.

"You must believe..." He murmured and walked towards the wistful ebony haired teen. Her creamy skin allowing dancing rays of the now pointless sun to show off her tranquil skin- revealing nothing from within. Sighing, the auburn haired male leant forward to caress her cheek where a small tear trickled down her features, allowing the purple visionaries to shine again, with sorrow.

"Where is she" Rei suddenly hissed as she used the back of her wrist to maneuvered the tears away from her eyes. Malice and hate evident in her voice.

"No, Not _she_ but IT... That THING that DARES to possess the body of Hime" Quickly straightening herself Rei let out an ear piercing cry. It sounded like a screech.

"Phobos... Demos!" She exclaimed without emotion as the two ravens flew towards her, their midnight feathers fanning out and flapping with urgency. Rei clapped her now gloved hands together, urging the crows to speed up after she henshined.

"Moons Of Mars-" She whispered in awe as the birds flew directly into her brooch allowing her to immediately sprout black wings with a hint of crimson. Their power coursed through her as she launched herself out of the window, in futile search of the hime that flew.

As soon as Rei had left the apartment the ex-senshi dispersed, their multicoloured eyes shining with sorrow as they went their ways, some where even restraining tears that threatened to fall, but most where unsuccessful.

Trowa himself left the building, a feeling of anxiety oversoming him as he continued to stalk his way home. Passing a multitude of brown trees filled with pale pink cherry blossoms. _Maybe If We never decided to fight youma Quatre wouldn't have died... Maybe if we didn't The pink haired rabbit wouldn't have died... Or even that man the blonde was going on about..._

"Maybe in a way it WAS ALL OUR FAULT!" HE yelled the last words with such force that several crows took flight. But that wasn't all.

What approahced next was shocking. It was a loud roar that muffled his ears, yet screeched at them at the same time. He felt like he was falling, drowning in a sea of neverending darkness. And that he was.

"I'd Say you killed him!" A voice purred out from a throne. The shady darkness obscuring the figure that draped herself over it in a regal manner. The figure in front of him was Jadeite, how he managed to avoid death was beyond her. _I suppose i didn't hit him hard enough... At least Rizka didn't survive_ She thought malisciously as her eyes drifted over towards a bowl filled to the brim with the deepest red wine.

"War Maiden..." She hissed, her voice cutting through Jadeiete's mind like a blazing sword. _What do i know about the new War maiden_?She asked herself as she gently caressed the unconscious male beside her.

"He's not dead Ma'am..." Jadeiete tried to retort, but an icy glare from the sapphire eyes immediately silenced him.

"I know that Jadeiete... Are you perhaps implying that i am... how to term it... incapable of telling if a man is dead or not? May i remind you who happens to be the future ruler of the unicerse? Jadeiete?"

"No- No- Of Course not..." The blonde replied uncertainly. In the next second he gasped, her throat clawing for air as sharp claws sunk visciously into his neck; almost crushing his windpipe.

"You DARE! You DARE speak ill of me?" The lady hissed, her scepter pointed harshly at Jadeiete though her body in it's self moved in no way.

Sighing coldly she released Jadeiete, allowing the fumbling servant to disappear and rematerialise in his chambers while mentally swearing at himself.

"This won't be good..." He muttered.

_**A/N: Aaaaaah. I HATE THIS STORY IT NEEDS TO DIE. I promise ill finish it even if i hate it but eugh... it'll suck because im rushing so i can work on other stories? XD R&R PLZ**_


End file.
